


Coming Home

by shanachie



Series: My Private Nation [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Greg has some…interesting fetishes, Greg is clingy and Nick doesn’t mind, Greg speaks Norwegian when he doesn’t want Nick to know things, M/M, slight homophobia but not from the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick pays a visit to Greg and meets his family; letting both boys come to some conclusions about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> I’m kicking ass on this series. My goal is to finish it by the end of October and since I’m on course—I’ve got half the series left to write and one of those is started—I should get them done. I hope people are enjoying this, but I’m not getting any response so I dunno.

Greg shifted impatiently from foot to foot, stretching up on his tiptoes to attempt to see over the exiting passengers. There were numerous dark haired men walking out of the concourse, but none were the one he was looking for. Just as he was about to give up and go sit down again, he saw a familiar face, almost hidden under a ball cap. “Nick!” he called, raising his hand.

A grin broke out across Nick’s face when he caught sight of Greg and he waved back, shifting his back pack on his shoulder. Waiting until he got closer, he replied, “Hey, G.”

Greg bounced on his toes, wanting to rush towards Nick, but knowing he needed to wait until Nick cleared the security check point. They tended to frown on people trying to get passed them to greet exiting passengers. As soon as he could, he moved closer, eager to get close enough to touch Nick as soon as he could. Nick wrapped his arms around Greg as soon as he got near enough, nuzzling the other teen’s neck. Not caring that they were in public, he pulled back far enough to press a brief kiss to Greg’s lips. “Missed you,” Greg whispered as his fingers skidded over Nick’s back.

“I missed you, too, darlin’,” Nick responded. He squeezed him tightly. “Wanna go get my bag?”

“I gotta let go?” Greg asked.

Nick grinned. “You’ve got a whole week to cling. And I didn’t say you had to let go, just switch your hold a little.”

Greg considered this before slipping an arm around Nick’s waist. “I can do that.”

“Good.” Nick kissed the side of his head, content for now just to be with Greg. “So. Bag. And then we’ll head to your house? Unless you have other plans.”

“No. Nana and Papa Olaf want me to bring you right to the house.”

“I should be worried about that, shouldn’t I?” Nick questioned.

“Maybe. Possibly. Yes. No. I don’t know.”

“That’s decisive, G.”

Greg rolled his eyes. “Well, I mean only as bad as meeting any parents are. They were fine with you coming to visit. And they know about you. So ya know. There’s that.”

Nick shook his head, spying his duffle as he did and stepping forward to grab it. “You know you make it more complicated.”

“My family _is_ complicated,” Greg answered as Nick took his hand, squeezing it gently. “But you kinda already knew that.”

“I know,” Nick told him. “So car?”

Greg grinned. “This way.” Almost bouncing, he led the way out of the airport. Nick shouldered his duffle and followed, dodging people so he could keep up with Greg. He was surprised when the blonde stopped next to a sliver Jetta. Greg popped the trunk open and motioned for Nick to throw his bags in. “What?” Greg asked in response to the look Nick gave him.

“Just. Not what I expected you to have,” Nick replied. “Doesn’t really seem your type.”

Greg slammed the trunk shut and turned to lean against it before answering, “Yes, well. This is what happens when Papa Olaf decides I need a car, but Nana wants me to be _safe_.”

Nick crowded up against him, pressing close. “Well, I can’t argue with her about you being safe. Also. Hi.” Bracing his hands on the trunk, he kissed Greg deeply.

“Hi,” Greg breathed when Nick released him. “I like that welcome better.”

“Mmm,” Nick hummed, rubbing his nose against Greg’s before kissing him again. Greg’s fingers dug into his hips as he nipped at the blonde’s lips. “G,” he said after a minute. “We shouldn’t. Not here.”

Greg groaned. “Nicolas Stokes, you are a cruel, cruel man.”

“I’ll follow through,” Nick promised. “Just not here.”

“You better,” Greg told him with a pout.

 

 

 

“Nana? Papa Olaf?” Greg called as he opened the door. “I’m back with Nick.”

Nick followed Greg into the house, apprehensive about how he was going to be greeted. Greg had reassured him that his grandparents knew about them and didn’t care, but he was still nervous about meeting them. As he set his duffle bag down, two people came from separate directions. The man looked like an older, less refined version of Greg; as if Greg’s edges had been softened and grayed out. For a moment, Nick could see how Greg would look in seventy years if he kept going the way he was. The woman was shorter, rounder, the type often described as Mrs. Claus. “Is this your kjæreste, Gregory?” the man asked as they stopped in the hallway.

“English, Papa Olaf,” Greg reminded him. “And, yes, this is Nick. Nick, this is Papa Olaf and Nana.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” Nick said, stepping forward and offering his hand.

“What is this ‘sir’ thing? You will call us Papa and Nana like Gregory does,” Papa Olaf responded. He dragged Nick into a hug, making the dark haired teen’s eyes bug out slightly.

“Papa Olaf, you’re gonna squish him,” Greg protested.

“Nonsense. You should not pick such a frail boy,” Papa Olaf commented, but he released Nick, only to have Nana gather him up in her arms.

She squeezed him tightly and then pushed him gently away. “You take him to the guest room, Gregory.”

“What? No.” Greg switched to Norwegian, arguing vehemently with Nana.

“Um, Greg?” Nick attempted, placing a hand on Greg’s arm.

Greg switched back to English long enough to say, “Stay out of this, Nick,” before going back to Norwegian; his arms waving as he argued his point.

Papa Olaf motioned for Nick to move out of the way before he got smacked by a flailing arm. “It is better to let them work this out on their own, Nick,” he explained. “I am not sure where the temper comes from, but…” He shrugged as if to say it did not matter. “Eventually they will work it out. At least there is nothing for them to throw.”

Greg crossed his arms and said something in a hard, final voice. After a minute, Nana sighed and waved her hand, obviously conceding the point. A happy grin broke out across Greg’s face and he bounced across the short space separating them. Kissing her noisily on the cheek, he proclaimed, “Du er den beste, Nana. Jeg elsker deg!” Turning back to Nick, he said, “Come on, I’ll show you upstairs.”

As Nick followed Greg up the stairs, he asked, “What just happened?”

“You’re staying in my room,” Greg answered over his shoulder. “Nana agreed it was a better idea.”

“Greg.” Nick rested a hand on Greg’s back as he caught up with him. “I don’t want to cause any problems for you with your grandparents.”

Greg opened the door to what was obviously his room and motioned Nick inside. Shutting it behind them, he said, “There is _no_ way I’d have you _here_ and sleeping in another room.” Wrapping his arms around Nick’s waist, he stepped closer to him. “If it makes you _that_ uncomfortable, I’ll tell Nana you would prefer to sleep in the guest room and I’m sorry for my fit.”

“This isn’t going to cause problems for you?” Nick asked.

“Did I ever tell you why my grandparents left Norway?” Greg replied.

“What does that have to do with…?”

“Well, they had to leave Norway rather quickly. See my grandparents weren’t married yet, but my grandmother was rather round with my mother. So they really have no comments to make about me having sex before marriage.”

Nick blinked. “Are you saying that your mother was born out of wedlock?”

“Oh, no. They were married when she was born. But she was born about two months after the wedding. Here. She was conceived in Norway, long before the wedding. So that whole argument? Was essentially me reminding Nana that she couldn’t throw stones.”

Nick shook his head. “You’re unbelievable. You know that, right?”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“I don’t even know.” Nick looked around the room, realizing there was a double bed, and that the room probably hadn’t changed in the time Greg had been away for college. “What did your grandfather call me?”

Greg dropped onto the bed, looking up at Nick. “Um. It wasn’t bad.”

“You know you say that and I start to worry.” Nick nudged Greg’s knees apart and leaned down, bracing his hands on either side of the blonde’s torso. “What was it?”

“He called you my boyfriend,” Greg admitted.

“See. Was that so hard?” Nick asked.

“Noooo.” Greg settled his hands on Nick’s hips. “But give me a minute and I will be.”

“You do not know what that does to me,” Nick said, lowering his head but not quite closing the distance between their mouths. “But your grandparents are right downstairs. And we’re in the bedroom you’ve slept in your whole life. That’s kinda a mood killer.”

Greg cupped Nick’s groin with one hand, wrapping his other hand around the back of his neck. “Oh, but that just makes it so much hotter,” he whispered. “I’ve always wanted to have sex in here.”

“Jesus, Greg,” Nick groaned. “Why do you _say_ shit like that?” He dropped onto the bed next to Greg, resting a hand on the blonde’s chest.

“Mostly because I get awesome reactions out of you.” Greg tilted his head, silently asking for a kiss. Nick rolled onto his side, kissing Greg deeply. Greg was smiling when he moved away. “Like that.”

“I am _not_ having sex with you in here,” Nick told him firmly.

“Niiick,” Greg whined. “That’s just cruel and unusual punishment. That you’re here and I can touch you, but I can’t have sex with you.”

“Hey I can go sleep in the other room,” Nick pointed out.

Greg grabbed at Nick’s t-shirt, wrapping his fingers in it so Nick couldn’t get away. “You will _not_!”

Nick laughed, wrapping his arms around Greg. “We’ll figure it out so we’re both satisfied,” he said.

 

 

 

“You know if you don’t want to go, we don’t have to,” Nick said as he watched Greg fidget in the driver’s seat.

“No. It’s okay. I told them I’d bring you over. Just. I don’t know how this is going to go. I knew Nana and Papa Olaf would be happy to meet you. But I have no idea how Mom and Dad are going to react.”

Nick took advantage of the light they were sitting at to lean over and press a kiss to Greg’s lips. “They can hate me and it won’t change how I feel about you, G. Okay? I’ll still love you.”

Greg shook his head. “Still not convinced you’re not an android.”

Nick chuckled at the familiar complaint. “So are you finally going to tell me why you don’t live with your parents?”

“Yeah.” Greg sighed, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. “Yeah. Okay. So my mom’s been sick. Pretty much as long as I can remember. And when I was a kid, I didn’t get it. But then…” He shrugged. “Eventually it started to make sense. She has MS. So they decided it would be better if I lived with Nana and Papa Olaf. My relationship with my parents is…complicated. I honestly don’t see them that much.”

“Okay, that makes a little more sense,” Nick replied. “We’ll get through this.” He squeezed Greg’s hand where it had come to rest on his leg. “And then we’ll go meet Ella and Archie.”

“Gotta be an android. Or a clone,” Greg muttered as he pulled into a driveway behind a nondescript van.

As they both got out of Greg’s Jetta, Nick looked over the house. It was a standard one story house, one that wouldn’t catch his eye in any other situation. Greg moved up the walk, his normal confidence slightly tempered. Nick wasn’t sure if he would make matters better or worse if he took Greg’s hand so he just stayed close.

Greg knocked briefly, turning back to look over his shoulder at Nick as he waited for the door to be answered. Nick smiled encouragingly at him. A moment later, the door was opened by a dark haired man. He seemed slightly startled to see Greg standing there. “Greg. I wasn’t expecting you until later.”

“Hi, Dad. We didn’t hit as much traffic as I expected,” Greg explained. “Can we come in?”

“Yes, of course.” The man stepped back, letting them in. “You’re mom’s having one of her good days. She’s out on the patio.”

“That’s good. Dad, this is my friend, Nick. Nick, my dad, Jared Sanders,” Greg introduced.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sanders,” Nick said as they followed the older man through the house.

“It’s always nice to meet a friend of Greg’s.” He opened the back door, letting the boys go first.

A woman was laying on one of the lounge chairs, her face tilted up towards the sun. She turned as she heard the door open, struggling into more of a seated position. “Greg,” she said with a pleased lilt in her voice.

“Hi, Mom.” Greg leaned over and kissed her cheek, taking a seat in the chair next to her. “It’s good to see you.”

“I’m glad you came to visit,” she said quietly.

“I told you I would.” Greg took Nick’s hand, drawing him forward. “Mom, this is my friend, Nick. Nick, this is my mom, Rana Hojem Sanders.”

Nick took her hand, pressing a kiss to the knuckles, and smiling charmingly. “It is a true pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”

Mrs. Sanders laughed. “Where did you find this one, Greg? He’s adorable.”

Greg smiled fondly at Nick. “I tend to think he is. We met at the science conference I went to last summer. The one in San Francisco? You remember?”

“I didn’t know you’d kept in touch with anyone you’d met there,” Mr. Sanders commented.

“Pretty much just Nick,” Greg replied, “but I had ulterior motives for that.”

“Why would…?” Mrs. Sanders started and then she noticed their joined hands. “Oh, Greg. I thought we’d discussed that. And that we’d decided it was just a phase. You were seeing that nice girl, Ella.”

Greg’s face lost his smile as his grip on Nick’s hand tightened. “No, Mom. _You_ decided that. And Ella and I have always been just friends. It’s a little creepy to date someone I see as my sister.”

“Greg,” Nick said in a quiet voice.

“No, it’s okay, Nick.” Greg loosened his grip. “This is an old argument.” He stood up. “If we’re just going to go back over that; Nick and I will leave.”

“You drove all the way out here, Greg, you don’t need to leave right away,” Mr. Sanders replied.

“We do if we’re going to be insulted,” Greg replied. “Come on, Nick.” He glanced at his mother. “I’ll come back when you decide you’re willing to accept me as I am.” Greg tugged on Nick’s hand, getting him to move away from his parents. He didn’t say another word as the two teens walked through the house.

Greg slammed his fist against the hood of the car when they reached it, causing Nick to jump in surprise. “Hey!” Nick grabbed his hand. “It’s not worth breaking your hand.”

“Damn it. I really thought they’d take it better. I’m sorry, Nick.”

Nick drew Greg into his arms, not caring that they were still standing outside his parents’ house. “I told you. This doesn’t change my opinion of you. Or my feelings towards you. I love you.”

Greg buried his head against Nick’s shoulder. “I need a drink after that.”

“Yeah. I don’t think so, G. I get it, but we’re both underage. It’s not happening.”

Greg pouted, but answered, “Fine. I need Ella then.”

“That I can do.” Without letting go of Greg, Nick dug his phone out of his pocket and thumbed through his contacts, looking for Ella. He hadn’t used her number yet, but she’d programed it in before they’d left San Francisco the prior summer; making him promise to use it if he ever needed. When she picked up a minute later, he identified himself and said, “I know Greg said we’re meeting you later, but he needs you now.”

“Meeting the parents didn’t go well?” Ella asked, but didn’t wait for a reply. “Okay. Bring him to the diner. If he can’t drive, there should be a GPS in the glove box.”

“Thanks, Ella.”

“We’ll take care of our boy,” she answered. “See ya soon.”

Nick tucked his phone back in his pocket. “G, Ella said to meet her at the diner. You okay to drive?”

Greg nodded, although he didn’t let go of Nick immediately. After a minute he finally released Nick. “I think so. I just want to go. She’s gonna be there?”

“She said she’d meet us,” Nick confirmed.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

 

 

Ella got to her feet as soon as she saw Greg and immediately wrapped him in her arms. “Did Nick give you sugar, Hoj?” she asked, rubbing his back. “Come on. Sit down.” She herded him into a corner booth; glancing over her shoulder to be sure Nick was following. “Do you want to tell me what they said?”

“Just the same old shit,” Greg answered. He rested his head against her shoulder. “It doesn’t matter. Because I have you and Nick and Nana and Papa Olaf and Archie.” He rubbed his hand across his face. “I’m just never going to be the person they want.”

“And that’s okay,” she assured him. “Because we love you just the way you are. And you are a good person.”

“I love you, Ells,” Greg told her.

“I know, Hoj,” Ella assured him. “I love ya, too. And Archie loves ya. And I’m pretty damn sure Nick loves ya.”

Nick reached across the table to hold Greg’s hand. “I do. And I told you, their reactions don’t change anything.”

“See?” Ella nudged him. “So? Are we still going to Smash tonight?”

Greg rolled his head to the side, a slow grin spreading across his face. “Yeeees. That would be perfect. I want to go still.”

Ella eyed Nick, then nudged Greg. “Think your boy will let me glitter him.”

“Oooh, you do love me. You know how to treat me. You _know_ I have a glitter fetish,” Greg reminded her.

“I _know_ you do,” Ella said with a grin, “but does Nick?”

“Glitter. Fetish,” Nick said slowly. “Do I want to ask?”

Greg slid out of the seat he was in and into the booth next to Nick. “Let Ella glitter you and you’ll find out.” He ran a hand through Nick’s hair. “You won’t regret it.”

“Oh I won’t, will I?” Nick asked, nudging against his nose. “I guess I just might have to try it then.”

Ella made gagging noises from her spot across from them and Greg stuck his tongue out. “Oh, stop,” he said. “It’s not like I don’t have to watch you and Archie all the time.” He snuggled against Nick, clearly in a better mood. “I only have Nick for a little while.”

“Should I be offended by that statement?” Nick asked.

“No. It’s Greg logic,” Ella explained as she waved at someone behind them. “He just means you’re only here in person for a little while.” She made room for Archie to join her on her side of the booth. “Hey, babe.”

“Hey, guys,” Archie greeted the group. “Everything good?”

“Yeah we’re all better for now,” Ella answered. She grinned. “I’m glittering Nick before we go to Smash.”

“Oh this should be interesting,” Archie replied.

“Am I going to regret this?” Nick asked.

“Not at all,” Greg answered.

“Switch seats with me, Hoj,” Ella instructed, “so I can…” She made a motion towards Nick. “Glitter your boy up.”

Nick looked at her, torn between being horrified and interested in how Greg was going to react. “I don’t want to look like a reject from the seventies.”

“Ella’s pretty good at making it look tasteful,” Archie commented. “Or well as tasteful as glittering can be.”

“I wasn’t aware glittering could be tasteful,” Nick replied. He glanced over at Greg, who was picking at a plate of fries that had appeared at some point during their conversation. “So. Hoj?” he questioned as Ella tilted his head to the side in consideration.

“Short for Hojem,” Ella answered. “Greg’s middle name.” She rubbed her thumb against Nick’s cheekbone. “Your structure is gorgeous. I can have fun with this.”

“I’m not sure I want glitter on my face,” Nick commented.

“Just a little…” Ella considered him for a minute. “Are you wearing anything under that shirt? If you are, take it off.”

“Archie? Why is your girlfriend trying to strip me?” Nick asked.

“Just go with it, Nick,” Archie responded. “It’s much safer and better for everyone involved.”

Nick frowned, but reached for the buttons on his shirt. “I’m still not sure about this,” he said as he began to undo them. He shrugged out of his shirt, handing it across the table to Greg. “What exactly are you planning?”

“Well, now that I see all the muscles you’re hiding under your clothes…” Ella said. “ _Damn_ , Greg. Now I get what you were saying.”

Greg grinned. “I know, right?”

“I don’t want to know,” Nick told him. “I really don’t.”

Ella grinned. “You’re right. You probably don’t. Arch, hand me my bag, babe.” She accepted the back pack purse from Archie and began to rifle through it, pulling out a grouping of pens. “Okay, turn and face me.”

“I’m not so sure about this,” Nick protested, even as he followed her instructions.

Ella shifted the straps on his muscle shirt. “Greg is going to love this. Trust me.” Picking one of the pens from the table, she began to trace the muscles in his left arm.

Nick glanced across the table at Greg. The blonde was watching intently; his brown eyes locked on what Ella was doing, lips parted slightly as he watched what she did. “Really?” Nick asked as Ella finished and switched to his right arm.

Greg took a deep breath, shaking his head as if to shake himself out of his thrall. “Oh, yeah,” he breathed.

“I’m not even sure where to go with that,” Nick answered. He jerked his head back as Ella went for his face. “What are you doing?”

“Just a little on your face,” Ella said. “For your cheekbones. Nothing more I promise.” She finished brushing it across Nick’s face and turned to Greg. “You have any product in your hair?”

“No.” Greg shook his head. “What are you thinking?”

Archie sighed as Ella knelt on the bench next to Nick. “I’m going to end up with glitter on me at some point, aren’t I?”

“You’re next, babe,” Ella commented. “As soon as I’m done with Hoj.”

“Could I make one request this time, Ellie?” Archie asked as Ella put glittery gel on her fingers and began to work it into Greg’s hair. She hummed in reply. “Could you not use that gel on me? It took forever to get it out of my hair.”

Ella’s eyes flicked over him and she grinned slowly. “Sure. Not a problem.”

“I’m not sure if it’s a good thing or not that you agreed so easily,” Archie said.

“Aw you’ve known since seventh grade that all you have to do is agree with what Ella says and everything is fine,” Greg pointed out. “Although I’m still not sure why it took you so long to agree to go out with her.”

“I had hopes that I was going to be the master of my own life still. Clearly I was wrong,” Archie replied.

Greg chuckled as he switched seats with Ella. “Force. Of. Nature.” He snuggled against Nick’s side and added, “You were doomed from the beginning, dude. Are you really complaining?”

“About dating her?” Archie turned his head at Ella’s non-verbal instruction. “No. About the glitter? Fuck yes. Always. This is your kink, not mine.”

Greg shuddered. “No. No fucking. Or well no talking about fucking. We’ve had that discussion. We do it with our respective partners. We do _not_ discuss it.”

Nick groaned. “Greg? Please stop talking. Now.”

“Little too much information, Nick?” Ella asked with a grin.

“I really do not need to know what Greg has been telling you,” Nick answered.

Ella laughed. “No. You probably don’t.”

“So now that you’ve covered the three of us in glitter,” Nick said. “What are you intending for us to do?”

“We’re going to Smash,” Greg explained. “It’s an underage dance club.”

 

 

Nick wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but Smash wasn’t quite it. He had been expecting a punk club (although he wasn’t entirely sure why), but when they walked in, _Raise Your Glass_ by P!nk was playing. Greg whooped as soon as he recognized it and grabbed Nick’s hand, pulling him towards the dance floor. “Come on,” he shouted over the music. “Come dance with me!”

“Greg, I’m not sure this is…” Nick stopped, mesmerized by the movement of Greg’s hips.

Ella nudged him, attempting to get him moving again. “Just go with it,” she yelled. “No one’s going to say anything.”

Nick’s eyes flicked over the couples already on the floor and he realized they were a mix of same sex and co-ed couples. Feeling a little bit of tension ease out of him, he allowed Greg to pull him out onto the dance floor. “Do you not want to dance?” Greg asked.

“I do.” Nick smiled at Greg, wrapping a hand around his wrist and pulling him close. “I most assuredly do.”

Greg smiled happily in response, pressing close to Nick. As he slid his fingers up the dark haired teen’s arms, Nick slipped his hands into Greg’s back pockets. Greg snugged up against him, his leg situating itself between Nick’s. Nick groaned as Greg pressed against his already half-hard cock. “Like that?” Greg asked.

“What do you think?” Nick asked, pulling him closer.

“I think you should dance with me and then take me home and screw me,” Greg answered.

Nick whimpered softly as his hands dug into Greg’s ass. “Jesus. Would you _please_ stop saying things like that?!”

“But it’s so much fun,” Greg whispered into his ear before tugging on it with his mouth. Nick groaned in response. “How soon do you want to leave?”

“We’re not ditching your friends immediately,” Nick replied.

Greg pouted, but turned his head as Ella tapped him on the shoulder; a drink in each of her hands. “Hey!” he said.

“Drink!” she told him before motioning towards the tables off the dance floor.

“Awesome!” He took it as Archie handed one to Nick.

“What is this?” Nick asked.

“Yours? Soda. Greg’s? Shirley Temple,” Ella replied.

Nick looked almost surprised at the answer and Archie explained, “Smash has a no booze, no drugs policy. If you get caught with either, you’re banned forever. It’s a pretty strong deterrent because it’s the most popular club in the area.”

 

 

 

By the time they left Smash a few hours later, Greg was practically bouncing from the number of drinks he’d had. Nick followed at a slower pace as he bounded down the street a few steps and then back into Nick’s personal space. Ella giggled at his actions from her spot tucked under Archie’s arm, clearly used to his antics. “Can you handle him on your own?” she asked as they reached Archie’s beat-up ’94 Nissan Altima.

Nick pried Greg’s hand away from where it was attempting to work its way into his jeans. “Yeah. We’ll be fine.”

Ella grinned. “Enjoy yourselves then.”

Nick groaned in response, dragging Greg down to where his Jetta was parked. Pressing Greg up against the car, Nick fished in his pocket for the keys. Greg wiggled around in response, grabbing at him and dragging him close. Greg nuzzled up against Nick, placing open mouth kisses against his skin. “Thank you,” he whispered. “For letting Ella glitter you. And for dancing with me.”

“Why wouldn’t I dance with you?” Nick asked. He traced Greg’s ear, watching the blonde’s eyes flutter shut in pleasure. “It’s something you enjoy.”

Greg shrugged, spreading his legs a bit more so Nick could settle more tightly against him. “Doesn’t mean it’s something _you_ enjoy.”

“G, I got to spend a couple of hours rubbing against you, do you really think I’m gonna complain about that?”

“Wanna take me home and rub against me a little more?”

“You know I do, G. But your grandparents…”

“Have been sound asleep for hours already. And unlike me, they sleep soundly.” Greg grinned at Nick’s face. “So. Home?”

Nick pressed a kiss to his lips. “Home.”

 

 

As soon as the door to Greg’s bedroom closed behind them, Greg grabbed Nick’s muscle shirt, trying to pulling it over his head. Nick gripped his hands, holding him still. “Easy, G. No need to rush things.”

“Nick,” Greg protested, “come on. I’m horny. And you told me yes!”

“And I’m not taking it back.” Nick pulled Greg towards him. “But an-ti-ci-pa-tion, G.”

Greg ran a hand down Nick’s arm, tracing the muscles that Ella had outlined with glitter. “You look so fucking hot. I want you to take me to bed.”

Nick slid a hand into Greg’s hair, holding his head still as he plundered his mouth. “Yes,” he whispered when he pulled away from Greg. “Yes.” Slipping a hand down the center of his body, Nick flicked the button on Greg’s jeans open. “Strip, G.”

While Greg shimmied out of his Converse, jeans, and shirt; Nick stripped his own clothes off. He turned when he was done to find Greg stretched out on the bed, slowly stroking his cock as he watched Nick. “Come to bed, Nicky,” he begged.

Nick grinned, crawling up the bed until he was straddling Greg and the blonde could wrap his arms around the other boy. “Hi,” he whispered, nudging Greg’s nose with his own. “What do you want?”

“You.” Greg ran his hands down Nick’s arms, tracing the muscles again. “I just want you.”

“You always have me,” Nick answered. He pressed kisses down Greg’s chest, then smiled at him. “Always yours.” Rolling onto his side, he tugged Greg towards him, settling Greg’s hand on his hip. “Go ahead.”

Greg groaned, his hand clutching convulsively on Nick’s hip. “Gawd, Nick.” Licking his way across Nick’s shoulder towards his neck, he latched onto the muscle and sucked hard. Nick dug his fingers into Greg’s hips as the other boy nosed along his skin, murmuring, “Skin. Lots of skin. Gliiiittery. Gliiiittery skiiiin.”

Nick gave up on stifling his laughter and chuckled quietly, running his hand through Greg’s hair as the blonde tilted his head up to look at him, a pout on his lips. “Oh, G. It’s…well it is you. But you gotta admit, it’s kinda funny. Not so much what you’re doing as what you’re sayin’.”

“Why are you laughing at me?” Greg asked, his pout making his lower lip stick out.

Nick tugged him upwards, sucking Greg’s lip into his mouth; both of them moaning at the contact. “I was just laughing at what you were sayin’,” he assured Greg. “God, you feel good.” He stroked a hand down Greg’s back and over his ass; gripping it lightly. “What’dya want, darlin’?”

“Can I suck you?” Greg asked. “Put my mouth on you?”

Nick groaned. “Yes. Please.”

Greg grinned, quickly kissing Nick before slithering down his body. He bit along the iliac crest until he reached Nick’s cock, slowly licking up it and wrapping his lips around the head. Nick sunk his hand into Greg’s hair, tugging gently. Greg rolled his eyes up, looking at him, but refused to release his hold on Nick’s cock. When Nick tugged again, he reluctantly pulled off, glaring at Nick. “Do you not like what I’m doing?” he asked.

“I love it,” Nick answered, caressing the side of his face. “I just want you to turn around.” When Greg looked at him in confusion, he pointed out, “Why should you have all the fun?”

“Sixty-nine!” Greg declared happily. He wiggled around on the bed for a minute, shifting from side to side as if trying to decide how he was going to situate himself.

After a minute, Nick grabbed his hips. “G. Turn around. Slowly.” Hands still on Greg’s hips, he guided him as Greg slowly switched around so the blonde didn’t knee him in the head.

He settled his knees on either side of Nick’s head, taking a deep breath as Nick’s tongue darted out to lick across the head of his cock. “Yeees,” he breathed.

Nick grinned at the reaction, sliding a hand around to grip the cock in front of him, jerking it more slowly than he normally would have. It got a reaction out of Greg though as he ducked his head to take Nick’s cock into his own mouth. Nick wrapped his mouth around Greg’s cock as the blonde wiggled a bit, trying to hold him still, and sucked lightly.

Greg pulled his mouth away long enough to moan and breathe before sliding it back down; licking his way back up. Nick moved his mouth and ordered, “Greg. Don’t tease.”

“Not…” Greg groaned as Nick rubbed a finger along his crack. “Not teasing.”

Nick sucked that finger into his mouth and rubbed it alongside Greg’s cock before pulling it back out. As he ran the finger back up, circling Greg’s hole; Greg slowly ran his mouth down his cock.

The dual stimulation was enough, Nick’s hips arching towards Greg’s mouth even as Greg pushed him back down so he didn’t choke. He swallowed, what he couldn’t handle spilling out and down onto the bed sheets. At the same time, Nick’s finger slid in shallowly and he swallowed quickly as wet heat hit his mouth.

Greg tipped to the side, flopping on the bed with his arms curled around Nick. He lay there and Nick waited for the babble that normally followed. Instead he snuggled against the side of Nick’s leg, his breathing evening out. “Hey, darlin’,” Nick said after a minute, tugging on his arm. “Come mere.”

It took a few more minutes but Greg finally scrambled around to rest his head on Nick’s shoulder. He nuzzled up against Nick, lazily kissing the skin he could reach. “Mmmm,” he murmured.

“Are you actually crashing?” Nick asked.

“Sleep now,” Greg insisted sleepily. “Clean up later.”

Nick chuckled. “You just like having the glitter on you.”

“Mmm, no I like having it on _you_ ,” Greg answered.

Nick traced his fingers along the muscles of the arm that was lying across his chest. “I suppose there are weirder things you could like.”

Greg tilted his head so he could look at Nick. “Is it bothering you?”

“No.” Nick twisted, kissing him lightly. “I’m okay with this.” He ran a hand through Greg’s hair. “I love you.”

Greg smiled happily in response. “I love you, too.”

 

 

 

Greg grinned at Nick when he saw him poking at his neck the next morning. “Sorry?” he offered.

Nick glared at him in the mirror. “Yeah, you sound real sorry, G. What am I going to tell your grandparents when they ask?”

“Well, you can ask Nana for some concealer,” Greg commented. “Papa Olaf will probably give us a lecture on sikker sex.”

“He’ll give us a lecture on what sex?” Nick turned to see Greg had gone back to their bedroom. “Greg? He’ll do what?”

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Greg commented as he went through his dresser looking for clothes. “He gave me the same lecture after I came home from prom both times.”

Nick grabbed Greg as soon as he’d pulled a pair of jeans on. “What. Is your papa gonna lecture us on, Greggo?”

Greg blinked, leaning in as if he was going to kiss Nick, but changing his mind when he caught a good look at his expression. “Sex, Nick. Safe sex.”

“Greg. I’ve already had the safe sex lecture from my own father and I don’t really need to repeat it with your grandfather. And why would you have it _after_ prom?”

“Um, because Papa Olaf’s discussion isn’t really the same as other safe sex discussions.” Greg pulled [ on a gray t-shirt with various metals written on it ](http://www.thinkgeek.com/product/8953) and Nick had to grin at the sight. “It’s kinda…you get it after sex, not before.”

“This is what makes you feel awkward?” Nick asked.

“No, more you feeling awkward is making me feel awkward,” Greg answered.

“That almost made sense,” Nick said.

“You kinda can’t avoid the discussion,” Greg pointed out. “Unless you’re hiding up here for the rest of your vacation.”

Nick grinned. “I could give you your own hickey. And then they’ll be looking at both of us.”

Greg tilted his head to the side. “Be my guest.”

“Ya know it’s really not the same when it’s not…” Nick sighed. “I can’t just…”

“Oh, is that the problem?” Greg slid his arms around Nick’s waist, inserting a leg between the darker haired man’s. “Cause I don’t have a problem with…” He nibbled at Nick’s lips, teasing him gently.

Nick groaned and pulled Greg closer, working his hand down the back of the other boy’s jeans. Greg grinned as he pulled away from Nick, tilting his head again. This time the dark haired boy found almost the same spot on Greg as Greg had found on him the prior night. When he pulled away, there was a vivid purple mark on the blonde’s neck. Greg reached up to touch it, grinning happily when he felt the residue. Nick pressed his lips to the mark. “The things you convince me to do,” he whispered.

“Always glad to oblige,” Greg replied. He pulled away, attempting to straighten himself out.

“Yeah, ain’t gonna happen, G,” Nick said, raking his eyes over the other man. It was very obvious what they’d been doing.

By the time they made it downstairs, it at least didn’t look like they’d been making out five minutes ago. Greg was still grinning happily though and Nick shook his head every time he caught a glimpse of it. “You two are finally awake?” Papa Olaf called from the backyard when they entered the kitchen.

“Ja, Papa,” Greg called back. “We’re getting food.”

“Come out here when you have something,” Papa Olaf replied.

“We will,” Greg replied. He reached up into the cupboard for a couple of bowls and Nick’s attention was drawn to the strip of skin bared between his shirt and his jeans. He glanced over his shoulder to see Nick looking and a slow smile spread across his face. “See something you like?” he asked.

“Apparently I didn’t have to do anything to your neck,” Nick commented and stepped closer, settling his fingers on Greg’s hip. “You, um, have some bruises. Here.”

“Really?” Greg twisted around as if he could see his hips. “Cool.”

Nick let a slow grin spread across his face. “Glad you don’t have a problem with it.”

“I never have a problem with any marks you want to put on me,” Greg answered. “Cereal?”

“I’ll get the milk. OJ?”

“There should be some V-8 in there. I’ll drink that,” Greg answered.

It took them a few more minutes to get their bowls situated and drinks poured, then Greg led the way out onto the back patio. Papa Olaf put his paper down as they joined him at the table. “Do I need to disinfect my kitchen now, boys?” he asked.

“Ingen, Papa Olaf,” Greg said, laughing. “We didn’t profane your kitchen.”

“But you had fun last night, ja? At the club and after?” Papa Olaf asked.

Nick choked, feeling his face heat at the question. Greg patted him on the back as he said, “It was fine, Papa.” He shook his head, a little of the glitter from the gel falling out. “Ella got a little crazy with the hair gel though.”

“You will clean up the glitter. Nana does not like the mess.”

Greg rolled his eyes. “Ja. Jeg vet det. Jeg skal rydde alt.”

“All? What all?” Papa Olaf asked. “I would hope you two are smart boys. You use condoms, ja?”

“ _Papa_!” Greg yelped. “We haven’t even had sex yet!”

“Well, why not? What are you waiting for?” His grandfather indicated Nick. “You wanted him here. You introduce him to your nana and me. He is not who you choose?”

Greg hit his head on the table, attempting to ignore how red Nick’s face was getting. “Could we not discuss this _now_?” he asked.

“When should we discuss it?” Papa Olaf answered.

“Hva med etter Nick går tilbake til Texas?” Greg questioned, well aware Nick couldn’t understand him when he switched to Norwegian.

Papa Olaf glanced at Nick, who was watching the two of them curiously now. “Jeg tror du kommer til å ha noen forklare å gjøre. Han er en nysgjerrig gutt. En god match for deg.”

Greg smiled fondly at Nick. “Ja, pappa, jeg vet.”

“Good.” Papa Olaf got to his feet. “I have to go get your Nana. I will be about an hour.” He ruffled Greg’s hair as he passed him and briefly rested a hand on Nick’s shoulder. “Have fun, boys.”

Nick coughed again once he was out of sight. “Did…did your grandfather just give us permission to have sex?”

“Yup,” Greg answered cheerfully. “Pretty much.” He leaned towards Nick. “So ya wanna?”

Nick pressed a kiss to his lips because they were teasingly close. “No,” he whispered. When Greg’s look turned upset, he added, “Because an hour isn’t going to be anywhere near long enough, darlin’.” He ran a hand up the inside of Greg’s thigh teasingly as he added, “When we make love for the first time? It’s not going to be rushed or on a time frame. It’s going to be when we both have the time to do what we want and are able to take our time. And. Explore. Every. Inch.”

Greg moaned as Nick’s hand cupped his groin, pressing down. “You’re being a tease,” he pointed out.

“And it’s mean of you to speak Norwegian to your grandfather,” Nick replied, moving his hand. “Wanna tell me what the conversation was about?”

“No. Not particularly.”

“Wanna explain what your grandfather meant by me being who you chose then?” Nick leaned back in his chair so he could watch Greg’s expression.

Greg fiddled with his spoon, refusing to meet Nick’s eyes. “I’m not sure I can explain it. It’s kinda a family thing.”

“G. Try. Please?”

Greg sighed. “So around the time I figured out that I liked guys as much as if not better than I liked girls, Papa Olaf and I had a long talk. He told me that he and Nana were fine with the gender of the person I chose, whichever way I chose, as long as the person treated me right. And that when I finally _did_ choose, I should bring that person home to meet them.”

“So. Essentially.” Nick stared at him. “You were declaring your intentions towards me?”

“Um. Sorta?” Greg offered. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I just. I wanted you to meet them.”

Nick hooked his foot through the legs of Greg’s chair, pulling the other boy towards him. Leaning forward, he worked his fingers into Greg’s hair, tilting his head until he had the blonde at the right angle to coax his mouth open. When he finally pulled back, both of them were breathing heavily and Greg’s brown eyes were glazed over. “I’m glad you wanted that. And I’m glad I came.”

Greg giggled. “I enjoyed having you come, too.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “ _That_ is not what I meant. You have a very dirty mind.”

“And you enjoy it,” Greg answered. He pressed a brief kiss to Nick’s mouth. “Now since you won’t go back upstairs with me, what do you want to do today?”

 

 

“I wish you didn’t have to go back,” Greg said.

“I know, G. But we knew it was going to happen.” Nick checked his wallet and paperwork again, making sure he had everything.

“It came too soon,” Greg said in an annoyed voice.

“Hey. We had a whole week,” Nick reminded him. “And we didn’t expect to have it this soon.”

“Yeah, but you said you’re working this summer. And I know I need, too. I just… I hate being away from you.” He sighed. “And I’m being clingy again.”

“I’d be more worried if you weren’t being clingy,” Nick answered. “I don’t want to leave, but I need to be back at school. We both need to be.” He leaned over as Greg pulled up at the departures, rubbing at the back of the blonde’s neck. “You gotta remember why we agreed to do it this way.”

“I know why we agreed to do it this way,” Greg replied. “Doesn’t mean I hafta like it.”

“I never said you had to like it, darlin’. I can’t say I’m that fond of it all the time.” Nick sucked lightly on the mark that was still visible on Greg’s neck. “I’d much rather be able to do that than just talk to you,” he whispered against Greg’s skin.

“Mmmm.” Greg turned his head and kissed Nick lightly. “I could just make out with you a little longer and you might miss your plane.”

“Nice try, G, but I’ve got to go.” Reluctantly Nick pulled away. “I’ll call you when I get back to Dallas.”

“Good.” Greg grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, kissing him deeply. “Have a good flight.”

 

 

 

 

__[Heavy Metals (Greg’s t-shirt during the sex discussion)](http://www.thinkgeek.com/product/8953)  
Kjæreste—boyfriend  
Du er den beste, Nana. Jeg elsker deg!—You’re the best, Nana. I love you!  
Sikker sex—safe sex  
Ja. Jeg vet det. Jeg skal rydde alt.—Yes. I know. I’ll clean it all.  
Hva med etter Nick går tilbake til Texas?—How about after Nick goes back to Texas?  
“Jeg tror du kommer til å ha noen forklare å gjøre. Han er en nysgjerrig gutt. En god match for deg.”—I think you're going to have some explaining to do. He's a curious boy. A good match for you.  
Ja, pappa, jeg vet.—Yes, Papa, I know. 


End file.
